


Can I Order You?

by Chrysanthemum21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista Na Jaemin, Cute Huang Ren Jun, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, My First AO3 Post, OTP Feels, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum21/pseuds/Chrysanthemum21
Summary: In which Jaemin is a barista and always give Renjun a cute (bad) pick up lines in his cup and Renjun is here for that. He ended up ordering the maker eventually.





	Can I Order You?

**Author's Note:**

> Renmin Barista!AU based on that one prompt I've seen somewhere and THE PUFF SAVE THE DREAMIES BARISTA AND CHEF EPISODE PLEASE.

***

"For the last time, Junie— you don't even like coffee!?!" Donghyuck sounds exasperated as Renjun asked him to accompany him to the cafe near the park for the th times in that day when they walked back to their dormitory. Donghyuck is just both amazed and annoyed at how his best friend is so persistent in going to that cafe again since the last time they visit it with their mutual friend, Jeno. He could take the wild guess as to why Renjun wanted to go there again so bad though, but as much as he would like to see it, the place is just so far away from where they are living.

"Well, apparently I do now." Renjun mumbled and there's a faint hint of blush spreaded across his cheeks but he quickly shrugged it off before Donghyuck could notice it and he tugged the younger's sleeve.

"Come on. I'll treat you." Renjun offered while looking at Donghyuck hopefully. Contrary to what Renjun thought, Donghyuck actually saw his blush (point for his sharpness as Donghyuck would brag about himself). The tan boy just smirked, of course, the light blush on his best friend's face is already good enough evidence for his accusation.

"You don't like the coffee. You like the one who made the coffee~" Donghyuck mused in amusement and he laughed when Renjun reacted by blushing deeper and instinctively covered his reddened cheeks. Donghyuck knows about the fact that Renjun got a secret admirer (not exactly a secret though, but anyway) from that cafe place, obviously. The cute barista just left a secret message for Renjun which leave the shorter boy blushing madly for the rest of that day. Donghyuck would never let that go. Renjun then pouted and slapped Donghyuck's arm.

"You know what, nevermind. I'm not treating you! Your best friends card is revoked." Renjun sulked like a child and walked faster to leave the snickering Donghyuck behind (and to cover his burning face too), and Donghyuck had no other choice but to follow his helpless friend.

***

Renjun feels a sudden wave of shyness washing over him as he stepped inside the cafe. He's suddenly doubting his choice for going here again, but hey, at least Donghyuck is with him now, hopefully that would make him less nervous. He blushed and cringed whenever he remembered the last time he went there alone. It was not going well. He stuttered the whole time while ordering and actually got some coffee spilled on him because he dropped it when he received it with a shaking hand (thank God he only likes to order cold ones) and all that because he was too self-conscious. The message he received on his cup made everything worth it though. He could only hope he didn't embarrass himself this time, as he couldn't help but wanting to order a coffee in that place over and over.

Renjun just found himself always having the urge to come back to that certain cafe, just because a cute barista there hit on him and he himself may or may not have already developed the tiniest tiny crush on the said barista which happened to be the same cute person he saw on the college ground petting a stray cat with the brightest smile on his face once upon a time. Renjun later figured out his name to be Jaemin (from the name tag on his work uniform) and couldn't ever stop thinking about him and his cute way of flirting all the time since.

He inhaled sharply and glanced over at Donghyuck and saw the twinkle of mischief in his best friend's eyes and wondered if it was actually a mistake to bring Donghyuck along with him. He couldn't think much of it though as his feet leading him to the counter on it's own accord. Renjun nervously swallowed and looked up at the barista that serves them only to find that it wasn't his Jaemin. This barista is somewhat has the same air as Jaemin though (which made Renjun think it was him earlier) but with a different charm.

"Good day. What will you two be having for today?" The barista greeted them up with a professional smile and Renjun's eyes flied to his name tag. 'Mark' it's says there. Renjun couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed and subconsciously looked around to find Jaemin, not actually acknowledging Mark before Donghyuck came to spoke.

"Ah yes, actually, can my friend over here have another barista named, uhhhh, I believe his name starts with J or something." Renjun snapped his eyes to Donghyuck before realising what he just said and blushed profusely. Donghyuck only smirked teasingly at Renjun which earned himself another slap on the arm by the smaller boy.

"Hyuckie—" Renjun hissed in embarrassment and covered his cheeks. It was really a big time mistake to bring Donghyuck with him today. God, can he just go one day without making a fool out of himself. Renjun then tore his glare from Donghyuck to look at Mark and tried to explain himself to the barista serving them but the boy in front of him only gave them a knowing smile.

"Ah, you're that boy he keeps talking about." Mark chuckled and excused himself for a moment. Donghyuck nudged his side with his elbow and grinned wider but all Renjun can think about is what Mark had just said about Jaemin always talking about him. He think his heart would collapse then and there. Not a while later the sight of Jaemin filled his vision and he was sure that his face couldn't be more redder, but then Jaemin gave him a fond look and a bright smile just to proved Renjun wrong.

"Well I heard someone ordered me, may I know to whom that I will be served to?" Jaemin said with amusement in his tone while keeping his eyes fixed to Renjun and Renjun couldn't bring himself to look back at his handsome barista. He felt another nudge from Donghyuck and he lifted his head to face his friend. He saw the other crooked his head towards Jaemin and Renjun only pouted and shake his head subtly, still feeling Jaemin's gaze on him. Donghyuck opened his mouth but Renjun quickly grabbed his hand and give him a pleading look and hope that Donghyuck will spare him this time. Donghyuck smiled softly and winked at him before walking to another counter. Renjun is relieved and also terrified by Donghyuck's absence from his side. He's unsure on what to do.

Finally, after a while, Renjun swallowed the air with trouble before slowly lifting his eyes to meet Jaemin through his eyelashes. It might be just his mind playing tricks on him but Renjun saw a faint red colored Jaemin's cheeks too at the moment their eyes met. Renjun felt his heart rate skyrocketed. He was thankful though that today there weren't as many people so he doesn't have a line behind him, and the other customers are just busy with their own business. He heard Jaemin cleared his throat and smiled sweetly at him. Renjun only want Jaemin to always smile at him like that forever.

"What will you have for today?" Jaemin asked softly to Renjun and Renjun just melted inside. Hearing Jaemin's voice have both effects of calming him down and make him panicked even more. Renjun forced himself to let his voice out, and heard himself stuttering.

"Y-you." Renjun blushed deeply and Jaemin apparently couldn't stop himself from blushing as well but he beamed out the brightest smile Renjun ever seen on anyone. Renjun is now 100% sure that Jaemin just had him head-over-heels for him.

"Noted. Wait a second for your order please." Jaemin reached out to pat Renjun's head affectionately before walking away to prepare some coffee. Renjun only felt he was strucked by a lightning from the contact earlier and he would love for that lighting to strike him again. Not a while later, (Renjun is still in his dazed state) Jaemin comes back with a cup of coffee in his hand and a flirty smirk on his face.

"Here you go, sugar." Jaemin handed Renjun the coffee which Renjun took with a shaky hand. "Be careful, it's pretty hot." Jaemin reached out his other hand to grip Renjun's, steading his hold but the action only shook Renjun's heart even more. Jaemin doesn't let Renjun's hand go for an eternity according to the Chinese boy.

"T-thank you.." Renjun looked down to his hand which Jaemin held tightly before seeing Jaemin's hands pulled away and Renjun wished he never let him go. Jaemin regained his composure and cleared his throat again to make Renjun meet his eyes again.

"Enjoy your drink and don't forget to check the sign beside your cup." Jaemin said with fondness in his voice, he gives Renjun another one of his bright smile and Renjun's eyes immediately fell on his cup of coffee. Renjun's smile bloomed when he read it. The flavor of the coffee is "I like you a Latte" and then a series of numbers with a little heart and a letter J, just beside the warning sign. Renjun will never throw that cup away ever (not like he ever threw away the cups Jaemin gave him anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance :") and please tell me what can I do better for my works, if you will! Thank you so much again!


End file.
